<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Calm of the Emperor's Flames by Gattaca_Source</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421409">The Calm of the Emperor's Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source'>Gattaca_Source</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Intimacy, Male My Unit | Byleth, Married Couple, Smut, True Love, m!byleth is a soft boi, romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gattaca_Source/pseuds/Gattaca_Source</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edelgard was having a rough day but then her husband comes home from a long trip and he knows just what to do to make her feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Calm of the Emperor's Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>woah! I've gotten multiple PMs for a smut fic lol. I didn't think I could actually do it but I figured why not haha... anywho i gave it my best shot, hope you guys like it!</p><p>PS: I suck at summaries XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edelgard frowned as she blankly stared across the table. She was not having a good day.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Your Majesty, negotiations with our trade relations with Brigid has been approved by Queen Petra…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Your Majesty, Faerghus calls for more men and resources for the reconstructions…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Your Majesty, the other Imperial Houses have yet to comply with the new order…“<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Your Majesty, have you heard of these nonsense?!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Edelgard! As your prime minister I know what is best…”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I suggest you stop wasting her time, Ferdinand. Lady Edelgard has more important matters to attend to.”</p><p> </p><p>The council was more than refractory than usual, which was not pleasing at all. All the voices rang at her ear simultaneously: proposals, propositions, situations, that needed to be dealt with pushed at her face one after the other. It never stops. The emperor sighed and tried to gather as much information as she could. She can’t even tell how many times she has rubbed her head out of frustration, trying to process everything the council was saying to her. </p><p> </p><p>She kept giving glances to the seat next to hers at the head of the council table, the one that was supposed to be occupied by her husband. He was the one who would usually control the councilmen whenever they get too obstinate for her taste. Sometimes he would simply lace his hand to hers under the table when he sensed that she was getting tense and it would make all the difference.</p><p> </p><p>But no, he wasn’t here. The new interim governor of Fhirdiad had called for their presence a couple of weeks ago to discuss the mending of relations of the Empire and the Kingdom. Byleth volunteered to go by himself since the situations here in the capital where far too dire to be left unattended. She hasn't seen her husband for nearly two weeks and it was driving her insane. He was the calm to her storm. The gentle waves that tamed her fire, but was now nowhere in sight. Having him with her during these meetings made it bearable and she forgot how tedious and irritating these stuck up nobles can be. She swears if she hears another “Your Majesty”.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, another person spoke, “Your Majesty could you please…”</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard stood abruptly. The legs of her chair dragging across the marble tiles quickly silenced all the leaders and nobles at the table and turn to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s adjourn this meeting.” She announced, keeping her gaze down. “I am suddenly not feeling very well, so I shall return to my quarters for now.”</p><p> </p><p>She walked away before anyone can object. Hubert quickly followed after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall I fetch a doctor, Your Majesty?” </p><p> </p><p>“No need, Hubert. I just need to lie down for a bit. I have not had decent sleep in the last few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it perhaps of the professor’s absence?”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped in her tracks. Ever the perceptive, of course he knew. Sometimes she finds it annoying that he could easily read her thoughts but today she was grateful that he understands the cause of her distress.</p><p> </p><p>Without giving him a glance, she nodded her head and continued to trudge ahead. They arrived outside her chambers and Hubert gave her a bow.</p><p> </p><p>“Get some rest, Your Majesty. I shall postpone all of your other duties today and head back to handle the unresolved council.”</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard gave him a small smile, “I appreciate that. Thank you, Hubert.”</p><p> </p><p>The Imperial minister gave another curt bow before walking away. With an exhausted sigh, the Emperor entered her chamber and got ready for bed. </p>
<hr/><p>When Edelgard woke up, it was already dark. Her room was dim but a faint glow of light shone on her nightstand behind her. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When she rolled over, she was pleasantly surprised to be greeted by the face of her husband, sitting by the edge of their shared bed. He gazed at her lovingly, a small yet playful smile plastered on his face. He also wore no shirt, which was a sight to behold, and only had on his sleeping trousers. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hey there, sleepyhead.” Byleth says.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Edelgard couldn’t stop herself as she quickly threw her arms around her beloved’s neck and buried her face against his chest. His arms automatically opened up to welcome her in his embrace. She nuzzled her nose on his neck and realized how much she missed holding him like this.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. Just enjoying the company of being in each other’s arms. Byleth inhaled the scent of her hair and ran his hand along the skin on her back that was not covered by her nightgown, while Edelgard pressed butterfly kissed along his throat, clavicle, and sternum. He smelled faintly of horses and maintenance oil (the fragrant kind), a combination that enticed her senses.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“How long have you been here?” Edelgard mumbled against his collarbone, not wanting to let go of his embrace just yet.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“An hour ago.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She finally pulled away and but left her hand against his cheek. “I thought you weren’t due back till the day after tomorrow.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I know…” He turned his head to kiss her palm. “But I was missing you. I couldn’t take another moment of not being with you. So I finished up early, and left Caspar to handle the military affairs-- I figured he needed the practice anyway.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Her heart soared at his confession. Grabbing him by back of his head, she lowered his face so she can press her lips against his. Byleth groaned against her mouth and she continued to pull him closer until he was on top of her and she had her back against the mattress once more. He began to kiss her deeper and she hummed when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He tasted of her favourite tea, Bergamot, which made her enjoy their kiss all the more.</p><p><br/>
When they broke apart for air, he then started to trail kisses down her jaw, behind her ear, and her neck. Edelgard moaned and laced her fingers through his dark hair. Pulling away once more, her husband raised his head to look at her. His jaw was clenched and his eyes had gone dark, letting his lover know exactly what he wanted or better yet… needed.</p><p>His breathing heavy, he asked, “El, can we--?”</p><p>“Yes... please.”</p><p>He grinned at her assent, then immediately tugged her nightgown off of her body, baring her to his lust-filled gaze.</p><p>“You're really beautiful you know that?” he murmured, making her blush.</p><p>Byleth leaned back down and continued kissing and touching her body. Dropping his head to capture a rosy nipple into his mouth, Edelgard let out a moan when he began to suck on it gently while his other hand fondled her other breast.<br/>
 </p><p>“Nnnghh… darling,” Edelgard bit her lip, “Need you. Now!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He stopped to look at her and then nodded. He gave her other nipple a quick suck before going further down. Nudging her thighs apart so he can plant himself between her legs, he then reached for her underwear and slipped it down her legs.</p><p>The prince consort growled at the sight of her womanhood, pink and moist, just the way he likes it. The sight of his wife so vulnerable and under his mercy made his own burgeoning erection harden inside his trousers. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the inside of her thigh, going higher and higher, he finally reached the place where she yearned for him most. He darted his tongue out and licked up her slit, before capturing her clit between his lips and sucking, making Edelgard shudder in response. </p><p>Byleth kept her knees apart, enabling his mouth to have access to every bit of his wife’s sensitive skin. Her husband diligently lapped at her folds, and the thought of his saliva mixing with her own juices heightened her arousal. She threw her head back and cried out when he suddenly delved his tongue inside her.</p><p>Forgoing all decorum, she let out moans and screams out into the open. Grabbing fistfuls of her husband’s hair, she tried pushing him in further, urging him to bring her to completion. She knew he got the message when he suddenly inserted two fingers into her adding to sensations that was already being provided by his talented tongue. It wasn’t long until she reaches her peak and climaxes into his waiting mouth.</p><p>He finished up slurping her essence before coming back up to meet her face. Still feeling somewhat unsatisfied, Edelgard yanked her husband towards her once more and crashed her lips against his. Tasting herself on his mouth made her feel heady but only stoked the fires within her.</p><p>“Please...” She begged, the heat in her sex made it was becoming unbearable.</p><p>He didn’t need to be told twice. He immediately pulled down his trousers revealing his stiff member, standing proudly in attention. Edelgard licked her lips and reached down to give his shaft a couple of strokes before guiding him towards her entrance. Byleth didn’t wait for further invitation and pushed his length inside her, burying himself to the hilt and making them both exhale loudly as they are finally joined.</p><p>Byleth kissed her some more. Giving his beloved time to accommodate his girth, while Edelgard wrapped her legs around his waist, clenching his cock with her walls as she reciprocated his kiss with equal fervor.</p><p>“Move.” She gasps against his mouth.</p><p>He let out a lowly growl and pulled his hips back, leaving just the tip in before snapping his hips back against her and shoving his length once more into her heat. She bit down on his shoulder, trying to muffle her cries as he made love to her, his thrusts getting quicker and harder. One hand held onto his arm while the other laced itself through his dark locks.</p><p>Byleth grunted as he into thrusts into his wife, giving open-mouthed kisses on the juncture between her neck and shoulder, while Edelgard continued to mumble sweet nothings into his ear, encouraging him to increase the effort of his movements. </p><p>“So close,” she shuts her eyes tight. Raking her nails down his back as she felt the pressure boil up inside the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“Gah— El!” Byleth rasped both in pleasure and pain, feeling his impending orgasm near and the sting of her clawing at his skin. One hand grabbed desperately at her hips while the other reached in between their bodies to quickly rub her clit, knowing full well it will immediately send her over the edge.</p><p>As expected, Edelgard shrieked at the sudden sensation. Reaching his limit, he dug his fingers hard onto his wife’s waist, pushing into her hard one last time before exploding, filling her core with his seed. Their arms clung to one another, feeling waves after waves of pleasure overwhelm their bodies, making them both lightheaded as they tried to catch their breath. </p><p>Byleth went limp into Edelgard’s arms as exhaustion settled in. The empress smiled and embraced her tired husband when he collapsed on top of her, softly running her fingers through his hair and pressing lingering kisses on his temple. After a few moments, he recovered and turned over to his side, pulling her to his chest and wrapping his arms around her while she laid her head on his shoulder so she could cuddle close.</p><p>“I love you.” Byleth said, almost a whisper.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I love you more.” She replied without hesitation.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then she felt his chest rumble as he laughed, “Not possible.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She raised her head and laid her chin on his chest, “How so?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Because my love for you is unrivalled by anyone, even you.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Edelgard gave a coy grin, “Are we turning this into a game now, darling?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“A game that I’m certain you will lose… yes.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sighing in amused defeat, she rested her head back against his chest, her hand feeling the muscles relax under her touch. “Since you're so persistent. I’ll let you have this victory.”</p><p><br/>
Byleth laughed again and kissed her head. "Shall we grab some dinner?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Edelgard snuggled closer to his side, "Not yet. I want to stay like this a bit longer."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He smiled at the tender affection and held her closer. "Alright." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I've been MIA for a month. I haven't had any ideas lately and on top of that online classes had resumed so I have less time to write fics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>